Sesame Street Stays Up Late!
Sesame Street Stays Up Late! is a 1993 New Year's Eve special with guest appearances by characters from some of the international versions of Sesame Street. The special was first broadcast on December 29, 1993with the subtitle A Monster New Year's Eve Party. Synposis Everyone on Sesame Street is preparing to celebrate New Year's Eve as they all go Around the Corner to hold the party. However, Telly quickly discovers that this means the current year ends. He becomes afraid that he soon will enter an unknown year, and starts a campaign to prevent the new year from coming. Lily Tomlin makes an appearance as her Laugh-In character Ernestine the Telephone Operator. Meanwhile, Elmo is the host of the Monster News Network, showing how New Year's Eve is celebrated around the world. This is done by showing segments created by the Sesame characters from the different co-productions around the world. The international Sesame Street characters represented are: *Moishe Oofnik (here referred to as "Oofnik the Grouch") and Kippi Ben Kippod from Israel's Rechov Sumsum *Tita from Portugal's Rua Sésamo *Tiffy, Samson and Finchen from Germany's Sesamstrasse *Max Mekker, Alfa and Bjarne Betjent from Norway's Sesam Stasjon Rosita and Elmo's Cousin Pepe appear in the special to represent Mexico, while Elmo's cousin Elmo-noske represents Japan. As the new year draws closer, nearly everyone stands around the corner awaiting the countdown. Earlier, Big Bird comes up with the idea of tossing a beach ball into the air, just like in Times Square. So they have Wolfgang the Seal balance the beach ball on his nose for the event. Once the countdown reaches zero, Wolfgang the Seal removes the beach ball in slow motion. After the ball falls to the ground, the citizens cheer and sing "Faces That I Love". After the credits roll, everyone wishes the viewers "Happy New Year!" and continue to celebrate (even Slimey, much to Oscar's chagrin). The words "THE END" then appear onscreen and Cookie Monster eats one of the letters, exclaiming "Me love credits!" StayUpAndParty.jpg|Big Bird and friends have a New Year's party. SSNewYear01.jpg|Rosita and Pepe report from Mexico. SSNewYear02.jpg|Wolfgang prepares the ball drop. SSNewYear03.jpg|Telly declares Sesame Street a "no-party zone." SSNewYear04.jpg|Grover delivers traditions from all over the globe. SSNewYear05.jpg|Elmo-noske pounds the rice. SSNewYear06.jpg|Cookie Monster gives a scientific report on night and day. SSNewYear07.jpg|Moishe hosts a report on Rosh Hashanah. SSNewYear08.jpg|The Sesamstrasse gang collects New Year's treats. SSNewYear09.jpg|Telly tries to hide from the New Year. SSNewYear10.jpg|The ski report from Norway ends in disaster. FacesThatILove.jpg|Everyone ushers in the new year with a song. Notes *This special also features one of the first new appearances of Ernie since Jim Henson's death. Steve Whitmire took over as his performer, doing the character's voice for the first time for a TV special. Video and DVD Releases The special was released on home video as Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World. It was also adapted into book form. Sesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworld1994randomhousehomevideovhs.jpg| 1994 Random House Home Video SesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworldSonyVHS.gif| Sony Wonder LV 51317 Image:Sesamearoundtheworld.jpg| Sony Wonder LVD 51317 SesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworldhkVCD.jpg| 2006 Intercontinental Video cat. no 1004482102 Newsesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworld.jpg| Genius Entertainment Newsesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworldversion2.jpg| 2010 Warner Home Video Sesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworldasianvcd.jpg| cat. no 256007 Image:Celebratearoundthai.jpg| VCD TIGA Image:Celebratearoundthaidvd.jpg| DVD TIGA Credits *'Executive Producer:' Nina Elias-Bamberger *'Writer:' Lou Berger *'Director:' Chuck Vinson *'Music Composed and Conducted by' Stephen Lawrence *'Production Designer:' Victor DiNapoli *'Costume Designers:' Bill Kellard, Terry Robinson *'Muppets, Costumes, and Props:' Ed Christie, with Mark Zeszotek, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Connie Peterson *'Creative Consultant:' Kevin Clash *'Associate Director:' Ted May *'Assistant to the Executive Producer:' Nina Shelton *'Production Coordinator:' Christine Ferraro *'Music Coordinator:' Danny Epstein *"Stay Up Late and Party" and "Faces That I Love" lyrics by Lou Berger, music by Stephen Lawrence *"New Years Chorale for 6 Grouches" by Christopher Cerf & Lou Berger *'Graphic Designer:' Mike Pantuso *'Set Decorator:' Nat Mongioi *'Sound Effects:' Dick Maitland *'Audio:' Blake Norton, Tim Lester *'Cameras:' Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Manny Gutierrez, Miguel Armstrong Cast Muppets: :Alfa, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bird, Bjarne Betjent, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Cousin Pepe, Elmo, Elmo-noske, Ernie, Finchen, Grover, Kippi Ben Kippod, Lambs, Max Mekker, MNN Logo Monsters, Moishe Oofnik, Mrs. Grouch, Oscar the Grouch, Penguins, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Samson, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Tiffy, Tita, Uncle Hank, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe Background Muppets: :Baby Natasha, Benny Rabbit, Gladys the Cow, Herry Monster, Homer Honker, Honker, Hoots the Owl, Humphrey, Ingrid, Kermit the Forg, Merry Monster, Roxie Marie, The Big Bad Wolf, The Squirrelles Human Cast: :Gordon, Susan, Luis, Maria, Ruthie, Gina, Bob, Celina, Savion, Linda, Angela, Jamal, Tarah, Carlo Actors: :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Angel Jemmott, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler, Tarah Schaeffer Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, James Kroupa, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Alison Mork, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young References See also *Sesame Street Stays Up Late (book) Category:1993 episodes Category:1994 episodes Category:Sesame Street VHS